


More Than

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Tony’s team building skills produce some interesting outcomes.





	More Than

Tony’s team building initiative had kicked into overdrive now the team was once again back together. Activities had ranged from cheesy corporate trust exercises, which Clint took great joy in causing mayhem in, to paintballing and now they found themselves crammed into a small room where alcohol was flowing like water.

“Oh hell no!” Sam was saying as his eyes ran over the list in his hand. “There is no way…”

“Look, we each pull a name from the hat and pick that person a song to sing, it’s simple. We trust that the person who picked us will take their responsibility seriously and we make sure we pick a good song for whoever we get. Except for Barton. In Barton’s case whoever gets him can pick the most embarrassing track they can find, and I will make sure it is filmed in all its glory from several angles.” Tony flashed a smile before heading over to Natasha and Wanda.

“Karaoke though.” Sam frowned as Steve came to lean next to him.

“Can’t say I’m thrilled about it but you’ve gotta admit, he’s trying hard to bring us all back together. I think maybe we owe him this one.” Steve patted his friend on the shoulder.

“You won’t be saying that if Barton picks out your name,” Sam said under his breath but Steve’s super hearing picked it up, and a look of concern settled on his face.

“Alright folks, step right up and pick out your teammate,” Tony announced a wide grin on his face.

“Seriously guys? This is not how this was supposed to play out.” Tony pouted as yet another ridiculous track began and Bruce reluctantly took to the microphone to sing Aqua’s Barbie Girl. 

Things had started okay enough, Natasha had got Call Me Maybe, followed by a decent rendition of Signed, Sealed, Delivered from Sam. Unfortunately, things had gone downhill from there. There was the memorable performance by a certain Captain of Madonna’s Like a Virgin that would forever be imprinted in everyone’s mind. Wanda trying her best to perform Sinatra’s Witchcraft with a straight face. Then, oh then was the hell that was Clint Barton performing Bohemian Rhapsody, in its entirety, entirely by himself including the guitar solo. 

Looking around everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves despite the terrible song choices and Tony smiled to himself. That was until he saw Bucky brooding in a corner. Things between the two of them had been uneasy. The image of The Winter Soldier murdering his parents wasn’t something easily erased from Tony’s mind, but he had been man enough to at least tolerate this ‘Bucky’ guy. Downing his whiskey, he began to make his way over only to be stopped by Steve.

“Tony, thanks for putting this all together.” He grinned at his friend before wincing at Bruce hitting a rough note. 

“No problem. What’s with the brooding wonder over there? It’s not like he could be any worse than…” Tony trailed off and gestured towards Banner, who was taking a bow, his cheeks almost a shade of scarlet.

“He’s up next,” Steve explained and gave his best friend a reassuring smile and a thumbs up as Bucky took to the small stage.

The general conversation in the room bubbled away, nobody paying too much attention to whoever was ‘performing’ unless it was particularly amusing. Bucky stood in front of the microphone, a small frown on his face as he adjusted the height of the stand a little. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and glared at the screen, a flicker of a smile crossing his lips as he saw which song he had been chosen for him. At least he knew this one.

“I can’t stand to fly, I’m not that naïve…“ He began to sing, staring intently at the screen and holding the microphone so tight his knuckles were turning white. He just had to get through this, just had to be normal and one of the team and then-then their eyes would be on somebody else.

"I’m just out to find the better part of me…” Whoever had chosen this song must have heard him listening to this track in his room. There was just something about the song that connected with him, and for the past few weeks, he’d been playing it on repeat.

“I’m more than a bird, I’m more than a plane, more than some pretty face beside a train and it’s not easy to be me…” The room was silent now, and everybody focused on the man singing. This man who barely spoke to people had the most beautiful, tuneful voice and every single person in that room didn’t want to make a sound, didn’t want to break this spell.

“…I may be disturbed but won’t you concede even heroes have the right to dream and it’s not easy to be me…” 

As the final notes of the song reverberated around the room Bucky dared to look up. The eyes of his team-mates were all on him, some shiny with unshed tears, some wide in shock. 

“Well, I’m not about to follow that!” Starks’ voice rang out, breaking the spell that had held them all in thrall. Once again conversations broke out, mostly around the hidden talents of their quietest team-member. Peter took to the stage, and the festivities continued. 

Bucky stood by the bar, glad to have stepped out of the spotlight, when Sam slid up next to him. "That was… even better than I thought it would be,“ he smirked. "But tell anyone I said that and I will deny all knowledge. Glad you liked my choice.” he handed the stunned super soldier a beer and winked before heading over to enter into a sass-off with Barton leaving Bucky to smile softly to himself. Maybe he would be accepted into this strange little family after all.


End file.
